Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire
by TheZombieMinion
Summary: The night starts out normal for Miles, but his car has been vandalized. He calls on the help of his friend Phoenix Wright for a ride home. But not all is as it seems. Dark forces are working in town. Their lives will never be the same. Some Yaoi. No Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorny: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I'm more likely not the only person who wishes they did.

~Chapter 1 Start~

Edgeworth was heading out of the prosecutors office and looked over at his car seeing that it was completely trashed. Tires slashed, doors forced open, and not a clue in sight to who had done it. He sighed going back to his own office, calling Phoenix before walking to Wright & Co. Law Officces glad that he could catch a ride with him. He had almost made it there when he was pulled into one of the dark alleyways on the outside the building. Not able to let out a call for help before he was knocked out and taken away wondering having wonderous and unusual dreams of what Phoenix could be up to.

~*At Wright & Co. Law Offices*~

Phoenix was sitting at his desk waiting eagerly for Miles to get there so they could ride home together. He was extremely happy when Miles called and was looking forward to seeing the pink wearing prosecutor but he was starting to worry. When Miles hadn't gotten to the office a couple hours after he called he began thinking up reasons the usualy punctual man could be late. He called again to try and see if Miles was stuck at the prosecutor's office but no one answered making him even more worried. Maya had already gone home with Pearls and so he decided to go outside and wait for Miles hoping he would show up soon. He became tired of sitting in his office and walked out side. He stood outside the office for half an hour nearly freezing in the autumn cold so he started to walk around seeing if he would run into Miles. After a while he started to wonder what could have happened and headed back getting the odd feeling he was being followed. He ignored the feeling till he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump and turn around to see Detective Gumshoe with a silly grin on his face. The first thing he said was "Hey Pal what are you doing out here it's dangerous at night if you're out alone." Phoenix gave a heavy sigh and told the Detective about Miles not showing up so they could ride home together. The Detective nodded and said, "Sure Pall I'll help ya look for him he can't be to far away." They walked along the street heading for the prosecutor's office when Phoenix felt something was wrong stopping for a second to look around. Detective Gumshoe stopped as well asking him, "What's wrong?" Phoenix was about to say something when he was pulled into the alleyway by cold hands. The detective sprung into action struggling and fighting off who or what ever it was away. After that startleing moment they went straight back to Phoenix's office to call for more police officers. After all of that Phoenix was sure Miles was in danger pacing around in his office waiting for the police to find him or for Miles to call him and prove his horrable feelings false.

~*Back with Edgeworth*~

The prosecutor awoke to a sharp pain in his neck and a loud ringing in his ears as his eyes slowly opened he noticed his vision was clearer as well as his mind. The most unusual part of the experience was that the room was extremely dark and he could see the chair at the side of his bed as well as the fact there was only one door and no windows in the small room. He was starting to become curious as to why he was brought there not noticeing the drastic change in his skin color nor the change of his eyes from grey to a duller tone near black. Before he could get up and look around the door swung open with a loud crack to reveal a slightly short slightly annoyed looking girl with another girl of about the same height who was jumping around insanely and waving at him. They walked in and the hyper girl introduced herself as Rebecca the other girl to busy trying to win a staring contest with a piece of string that she found in her pocket. Rebecca gave the girl an annoyed look though the girl didn't notice and kept playing with the string. Rebecca heaved a huge sigh and pointed at the girl "That's Z I don't know what her problem is." Z gave Rebecca an annoyed look and snorted mumbling something but all Miles could hear was Phoenix's name. Z being of short stature had a slight problem with being treated roughly and today was not a good day to test this. When Miles heard Phoenix's name he jumped up and grabbed Z slamming her against the wall yelling almost loud enough to make someone's eardrums bleed "What have you done with Phoenix!!" Z glared at him before kneeing him in the stomach and walking off leaving Miles there doubled over in slight pain. Rebecca ran over and tried to calm Miles down as he tried to go after Z yelling for an answer to his question. Rebecca held him back and said "Miles don't worry about Phoenix!! We'll get him here as soon as we can!!" A second later a loud screaming was heard down the hall they both ran down to see Z waking a shadowy figure over the head with one of her metal clad boots saying "How in the world could you not get him!? And what do you mean someone got in the way?" The figure looked at Edgeworth and disappeared quickly. Z turned and looked at both Miles and Rebecca with an obvious frown on her face which was much paler than Rebeccas even for what they were "We couldn't catch Wright. Some detective got in the way and we can't make another attempt in till sunset." Miles began to become annoyed with this and turned to Rebecca "Where is the exit? I'm leaving." The two girls looked at each other both starting to laugh as Z spoke in-between gasps of air "You can't….leave!...The sun's out!!" Miles raises a brow and shook his head thinking they were both crazy before turning to find the exit on his own.

~Chapter 1 End~


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. I own my self but sadly that doesn't count for much.

~Chapter 2 Start~

Edgeworth was far beyond annoyed. The rooms in this large place were extremely dark and filled with familiar dark figures that circled around him but made no move to stop him. He refused to accept this was happening. He raced to an area where there were no creatures and no pale faces to watch him. His eyes met with an almost blinding light which he figured must have been the sun. He reached out to remove the manhole pushing the edge up with the tips of his fingers as he ignores the stinging in his eyes. Once the lid was pushed away he let out a loud hiss. The hiss was more out of surprise than anything. The sun was actually burning him! He was to shocked to move having never felt this sort of helplessness since his father was murdered. Before he completely understood what was happening to him he was pushed away from the blinding light. He landed on his back, his skin burnt through his clothes and slowly healing before his eyes. He noticed someone on top of him and slowly looked up. The look of amazement fairly new to his face. He saw before him an oddly pretty male. His features were pale though they were twisted into an awkward gaze of unspoken questions. His eyes were like liquid gold the shine oddly comforting in the cold dark place they were currently in. The mans black hair was shoulder length and poker straight. He slowly stood and dusted himself off giving Edgeworth a harsh glare. The golden eyed man let out an annoyed growl and spoke with a thick Italian accent. "What kind of idiot are you?" Edgeworth was taken back by the insult slightly caught off guard by the other man's authority laced voice. He scrambled to his feet and returned the man's glare with one of his own. "My name is Miles Edgeworth and I am no idiot." The man gave a dark chuckle then gave a stiff nod speaking carefully as to not upset the prosecutor further "I am Arrigo. But my insult was in good reason. None of my other followers have ever been so foolish as to step into the way of the sun unless they wish to die." At that moment it clicked in Miles's mind. The pale faces, the heightened senses, the burning pain that was slowly fading away from his skin and eyes. He was no longer among the massive numbers of the human race, he was no longer the man he was the day before. He has become a vampire.

~*Wright & Co. Law Offices*~

It was a lovely autumn day. The sun was up and shining brightly even though there were a few small clouds floating around. Nick was sitting half asleep at his desk. He had stayed up the whole night with the Detective waiting for the call that would more likely than not never come. Phoenix was a nervous wreck he had no focus to work and it would not be long before Maya and Pearls showed up for the day. The Detective had left a few hours ago when the sun rose planing to help the search teams look for Edgeworth. Phoenix was considering going home and getting some rest but the idea of Miles missing mixed with the fear of what had happened to him the night before. He could still feel the hands grabbing at his arms and neck. The paralyzing fear of being captured by someone you could not see. He leaned over his desk his head in his hands as the images that he did catch during the night flashed over and over in his mind. The glowing eyes, the almost silent shuffles of feet, the out of place giggling that echoed in his mind as it had in his ears when he first heard it. He slowly gave in to his lack of sleep and his head slumped down and hit the desk with a soft thud. His eyes closed and he fell into a sleep deeper than he had ever dealt with before.

~Chapter 2 End~


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: Yeah…still don't own it.

~Chapter 3 Start~

Edgeworth slumped to the ground. The realization hitting him harder than a house hitting a wicked witch. Arrigo stood next to him seeming completely confused as to why the other was acting like this. He had seen young vampires come and go through this place over and over again. He had never seen one act so oddly before in his long long long life. Was it mentioned his life was really long. Though he was young for a vampire. Some time while Arrigo was calculating his age Edgeworth stood up quickly and darted off back into the darkness.

~*Wright & Co. Law Offices*~

Nick woke up with a headache. He let out a groan and rubbed his forehead a slight soreness from sleeping that way for so long. He raised his head and looked around the office was darker than it was when he fell asleep. He began to panic trying to find the clock to see how long he was asleep for. The clock read 8:30pm he began to panic further having slept through the whole day. He knew he should get back to work but he was still horribly worried about Miles and couldn't think straight. He quickly stood up and froze. Something didn't feel right. He remembered leaving the lights on when he fell asleep and Maya wasn't coming in to day with Pearls. He looked around noticing some other things were out of place. He stepped away from his desk and went to turn towards the door bumping into something solid that he knew wasn't there before. He was frozen in terror as a shadowy figure stood in front of him. He couldn't make any features out but as the clouds moved away the harvest moon showed long silver locks of hair and the glint of blood thirsty red eyes. Phoenix only had time to let out a scream as the moon hid itself again and cast both forms into complete darkness.

~*Back to Edgeworth*~

Edgeworth was completely panicked. His world was crumbling around him as he raced around the dark passages. He was desperately looking for Rebecca and Z barging into different rooms not noticing Arrigo was following him. He finally found the right room and grabbed the girl closest to him which at that moment was Z. He lifted her by the collar of her shirt earning a glare from her. He was now furious at them both his voice higher than usual as he speaks. "What did you do to me?! What are you going to do to Phoenix?" Z gave him a swift kick in the shin and landed on her feet going to play with her shoulder length dark brown hair. Rebecca walked up and spoke calmly "We've made you like us." At this point Edgeworth was tired of the vague words and glared at Rebecca. "What do you mean? Am I really a vampire or are you playing me for a fool?" Rebecca sighed softly and nodded "You are a vampire now. But don't worry when Phoenix gets here we will change him as well." At the new mention of Phoenix he grabbed Rebecca and shook her "Don't you dare touch him!" Rebecca was shocked at this show of violence. She shook her head and frowned at him. "But we sent someone already. They will be back soon with Phoenix and we will have to change him then." Edgeworth was forced to sit down at that point dropping Rebecca. He tried to think of a way out of this or at least to save Phoenix. Arrigo made his presents known walking over to rest a hand on Edgeworth's shoulder. "There is a way to let him know about all of this and keep him human." Edgeworth was on his feet quickly a pleading look in his eyes. "How? How can I help him?" Arrigo laughed at him and leaned back against the wall of the small brick lined room. "You can keep him as a pet. I had a couple when I was younger. You could use him for blood or even just keep him around for other things…" Edgeworth looked horrified "I would never use him like that!" Arrigo simply shrugged and turned to leave speaking as he walks out the door "That's your only option." At that Z and Rebecca quickly ran out after Arrigo leaving Edgeworth to think over what he should do to save Phoenix.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok yes it's been a little while. I want people if they like it enough to help me decide to work on making the chapters longer or keep them short and comming quickly! I love you guys sooooo much.

* * *

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: Yeah…still don't own it.

~Chapter 4 Start~

Phoenix woke up in a daze. He had no idea where he was or even the time. He looked around rubbing his head which hurt more than before. He took a moment to look around the room pitch black. There was no sign of windows but the faint outline of a door was visible. He felt around him feeling fairly soft covers. He noticed he was alone and went to get up. He makes it to his feet before something around his ankle stops him. He reaches down feeling cold metal around his ankle he followed the links of a short chain to the bed post. He panic increased as he found he was trapped here alone. He sat back on the bed and curled into a tight ball. He was happy to still be in his classic blue suit though his hair had drooped a little. He ran his hands carefully through his hair to try and fix it but cringed when he felt a harsh stinging. He also felt something warm and wet against his fingertips. He pulled his hand away and moved it in front of his face to see what it was having the faintest idea from past experience. An uncharacteristic frown reached the man's face as he saw the crimson liquid. Though there wasn't much it was a worrying ordeal to be bleeding like that. He picked up one of the pillows and wiped it off on the case. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep now and his panic was winding down to a calming moment of fear and worry. Over time he found a few sore spots bruises forming on his skin where he remembered the other man grabbing him the night before. He shook his head and went back to trying to think of why he was here. He had made a few enemies and was going through the list. But he could think of no one he knew who was not already in jail or out of the country. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes to calm his thoughts in hopes to get rid of the still growing headache.

Outside the door Edgeworth was pacing and muttering to himself on how to explain things to Phoenix. He was distressed and gave no thought to the burning thirst slowly growing in his throat. His thoughts were to busy trying desperately to predict Nick's reactions to the different explanations. Finally he decided to go for it. He took a deep breath and looked around. The only person other than himself outside the room was Z and it was only because Rebecca had decided to go yell at the odd albino in the other room for some reason he wasn't told of. He moved to brush off the non existing dust from his suit before pulling the door carefully open. His eyes adjusted to the dark room quickly and soon widened at the sight before him. Phoenix was in the fetal position a silver chain around his ankle and locked on the bed. He walked over quickly for a better look but froze half way. A strong scent reached his nose and his mind took a moment to register the deep crimson stains on the pillow. He took an unstable step back his self control being pushed to the limit. He looked into Nick's eyes and the scared and sorrowful look in his eyes crushed his heart. He knew Nick was badly hurt and needed help but it wouldn't be from him. He let out a strangled yell trying to get Z or someone to help him out. He feared if he moved or tried to take in air he would be further tempted to hurt Nick. Before Phoenix could react to Miles being there Z darted in and dragged him out again shutting the door harshly. She pushed him back against the wall and grumbled to herself before going back to her spot against the wall. As Miles was beginning to regain his senses he noticed the annoyed glares he was getting from Z. He glared back at her slowly moving back to his feet a hand shooting out to point at the door. His expression became accusing as his voice held venom enough to kill an army. "What was that about?! Why was he hurt and chained to the bed like that?!" Z rolled her eyes at him, "Would you rather he run away? And Rebecca is yelling at the guy we sent after him. You'll get your answers soon." Miles was furious he wanted to go and see if Nick was alright but he knew he would only hurt him more. As a silence settled over the hall the door next to Z opened Rebecca and Arrigo emerged with another man. Arrigo let out a sigh and grabbed the young albino by the shoulders and smiled faintly. "This is Avery…he is barely older than you to the night life. I'm sorry I sent him. I should have known better than to send someone so young to pick up your pet." Miles was still angry and walked up to the two men in front of him. "Why is he bleeding and chained to the bed?!" Avery flinched at the harshness of the procecuter's words. He moved to hide behind Arrigo tightly gripping the back of his shirt confidence gone for the time being. He had been through a strict tongue lashing and knew he was in a great deal of trouble. As Miles slowly calmed down Arrigo spoke calmly "He only ment to knock the man out…he doesn't completely understand his strength….he's chained up to keep him in the room so no one will catch and eat him in the halls." Edgeworth gave a slight nod and turned to look at the door. "I've read the books but I had no idea it would be so painful to be so close to him like that…" Arrigo nodded and spoke carefully "You will need to feed. We will have someone make sure your pet is alright and stitch him up for you." Miles finally became annoyed "He is not my pet!! His name is Phoenix Wright and I will not let you act like he's an animal!" The others backed away as Arrigo took badly to being yelled at by the younger vampires he quickly struck out at Edgeworth striking him hard across the face shallow claw marks showing. He turned and stormed off leaving the hall in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: Guess what…..still don't own it..

~Chapter 5 Start~

Phoenix was alone again. He thought he had seen Miles but could not have been sure. The room went bright for a while as the door opened and the man who looked like Miles disappeared. Phoenix was lost in his thoughts again as the door opened for the second time that night. He didn't bother to look up. He was unable to understand why this was happening to him. It was driving his emotions haywire and he couldn't stand it. By this point he was unaware of the cold and gentle hands helping to repair his wounds and laying him back on the bed. He looked straight up seeing unusually soft, worried eyes starring at him with a look of deep pity. Once they began to speak in hushed tones he slipped into a deep sleep no longer able to keep up with the physical and emotional stress.

Out of the darkened tunnels of the vampire sanctuary Miles, Z, and Rebecca were racing over the rooftops of the city. Z was much more talkative now and was informing him of different places he could find easy blood as well as areas he should avoid. He was surprised to hear that Maya's village was such a dangerous place for them but he wouldn't allow himself to think about everyone now. He wanted blood and it was becoming more obvious by the burning in his throat. They all skidded to a stop in front of a large warehouse. Miles had been here few times before because of people finding bodies here. Though the cases were quickly dismissed as accidents but he never knew why. Once he saw the men hanging around he finally figured it out. He frowned deeply and asked the two girls. "Do you have someone covering up your killings?" Z gave a slightly laugh. "You figured that out? Yeah but we try to clean up after ourselves. He takes care of the screw up cases." At the odd way of saying it Miles raised a brow and looked at the men who still had no idea of the three vampires standing only a few feet away. Rebecca smiled at them and started to explain. "Alright. For your first time you can take any of them out. There are no innocents around here so we can hunt freely." Miles gave a nod and allowed Z and Rebecca to go first. They quickly moved out and tackled two of the men to the ground. Miles heaves a heavy sigh as he follows after taking the final man down and letting his instincts take over from there.

Phoenix awoke a short while before sunrise. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the room which as his eyes adjusted became lighter. He sat up and noticed that the pain he was feeling before had lessened. He yawned softly and jumped when he saw something moving on the other side of the room. His eyes quickly widened when he saw Miles watching him with a sad expression. Phoenix's eyes lit up as he tried to get free from the chain around his ankle wanting desperately to cling to Miles and tell him everything that happened. But before he could get out of the bed Miles was next to him holding his shoulders gently and smiling at him. Phoenix quickly relaxed and calmed down to let Miles speak. "Are you alright?" Phoenix did not wish to speak and only gave a slight nod. Shortly after he felt Miles pull him into a fairly tight hug the contact giving him a chance to break down and let a few tears escape. The sobs came freely as Phoenix held on tightly to the other man's shirt. They continued like this for a long while in till the sun finally rises and they both fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my friendly readers. Here is chapter six. I hope you enjoy and tell me if i'm doing ok.

* * *

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: Guess what…..still don't own it..

~Chapter 6 Start~

The night came peacefully for the two men. Miles had woken up the sun had hidden itself and had spent the early hours of the night watching Phoenix seep. He couldn't help but smile at the other man's angelic expression as he slept. He knew things would be much harder to deal with once he wakes up. He was going over what he was going to say in his head. The more he tried to figure out the best way the less logical it seemed. He was getting used to being a vampire but was still concerned when it came to Phoenix's reaction. The man ment everything to him and he had no idea what he would do if Phoenix wanted out of his life for good. He shook the thoughts out of his mind as the man began to wake up. Miles quickly prepared himself and held Phoenix tightly. The smile that had made itself at home on his face widened as Phoenix's eyes opened. When he saw the curious look in Phoenix's eyes he let out a deep sigh. He placed his hands gently onto Phoenix's shoulders looking him in the eye as he spoke carefully. "Phoenix…there are a few things I need to explain to you…" Phoenix's face paled considerably at those words and became still as Miles carefuly went over everything that had happened to him since that night.

Miles's heart began to shatter when he saw the horror in Phoenix's eyes. He reached out but was met with Phoenix quickly crawling back and against the wall. Miles pulled his hand back and watched Phoenix slowly standing. "I'm sorry Phoenix…I shouldn't have let them drag you into this. I will do everything I can to help you but you will have to let me get close to you first. I want to know if you are ok." Phoenix gave a short nod and visibly relaxed. Miles smiled gently at him and carefully pulled him into a tight hug. Phoenix flinched and slowly calmed down leaning against Miles. The two men sat there Miles listening as Phoenix explained his side of the story. Miles gave a soft chuckle when the Detective was mentioned muttering. "I'll have to thank him. For once he's done something right." Phoenix nods and continues stopping when he remembers Avery attacking him. He lowers his head a pained look in his eyes that caused Miles to worry greatly. "Phoenix are you alright? Did he do anything else to you? I'll make him pay if he did." Phoenix quickly shook his head and smiles faintly "It still hurts a little. I'd rather not talk about it." Miles gave a quick nod worried to death over the poor man next to him. He heard something outside and quickly turned his head to catch eyes with the one person he had no wish to see at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

This is not the last chapter. There is more to the story but there will be a time skip after this chapter. It will get angsty but I can't tell you much more.

* * *

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: Guess what…..still don't own it..

~Chapter 7 Start~

Phoenix's eyes followed Miles's and froze when he caught sight of the figure in the doorway. He quickly hid behind Miles tightly gripping the back of his shirt as he desperatelytried to avoid taking another look. The annoyed and cold eyes of Avery glanced over the two men and narrowed as they studied Phoenix's fear. Avery gave a smug smirk and stepped further into the room. Phoenix flinched and buried his face into the back of Miles's shirt letting out a muffled whimper. Miles let out a soft growl barely heard at all though loud enough to make Avery think twice. Avery stopped for a moment and continued to step within a foot of the bed looking down at them before speaking calmly. "Arrigo wants a word with you. I was sent to keep an eye on your pet and to…" Avery snarled at what he was going to say, "And to apologize to him…for hurting him and all. I didn't mean to be so rough."

Miles gave a slight nod and moved to stand up. He knew he shouldn't leave the two alone but also knew that he had to go or face Arrigo's wrath for the second time. He let out a deep sigh and looked down at the cowering Attorney smilingdown at him. "Tell me if anything happens. I will try not to be gone long." At that Miles gave Avery a sharp glare and walked quickly out of the room and to Arrigo's office. He was brought there while waiting for Phoenix and had learned about his new life more there than anywhere. He stepped into the office and looked to see Arrigo sitting at his desk. The room was quite large and had a fairly old desk and a simple rolling chair. There was a wooden chair in front of the desk but it was not comfortable in sight or in feel. He sat down and waited for Arrigo to speak not looking forward to what would be said. A feeling of uneasiness came over Miles when he heard the click of the door locking. He was unsure of how it was locked but he knew it was not a good sign. Then Arrigo decided to finally speak. "Miles I have spoken with some of the elders and we are worried that you are to attached to Phoenix to keep him as a pet. We know it hasn't been long but you've been defensive over him. We can't risk you going against the others so we are taking Phoenix to stay with another clan.." Miles's eyes widened as he quickly stood the chair he was sitting in flying back and falling on to the ground. "You can't do that!" Arrigo frowned and glared at Miles. "But we did…Avery is taking him as we speak. We may bring him back when we think you are ready." Miles raced to the door in a panic clawing and smashing at the metal door but has no luck in breaking it. He continues like this for a long while and finally tires himself out falling to his knees. A cracked sob escapes his lips as he breaks down. He was beginning to feel hopeless and wanted to go safe Phoenix but there was no way out. He could now hear Phoenix begging and sobbing paying no mind to the hand being placed on his shoulder. He felt no comfort and was sickened by the fact he was so easily fooled. As Phoenix's voice faded away he closed his eyes and allowed a few blood red tears to escape. In time he was let out of the office and lead back to his room by two larger males. He could faintly catch Phoenix's scent through the room. He sat down on the bed and noticed something on the pillow. He reached for it and picked up the small shining item. His eyes widened when he saw Phoenix's Attorney badge. He rolled it in his palm as his eyes softened tears welling up once again as he pinned it to his shirt. He decided then and there that he would get his revenge on Arrigo and Avery. Getting Phoenix back as well. But he knew this would take time and planning and as he was now time was not a factor to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: Guess what…..still don't own it..

~Chapter 8 Start~

~*Five Years Later*~

It has been five long years since Phoenix was taken away. Miles has risen quickly through the ranks of the vampires and had decided to challenge Arrigo for dominance. He rushed quickly into the man's office and and looked him in the eye. Miles's eyes were a light with hate and eagerness. While Arrigo's were faintly faded over from the stress of the past five years. Arrigo had lost some of his most loyal followers Avery having disappeared only days ago. The stress had taken it's toll but Miles knew that. For he was the one to start the events that led to today. He had planned it from the day Phoenix was taken. He appeared in front of Arrigo in the blink of an eye and took the other man by his collar lifting him off of the ground. With a graceful movement Arrigo was thrown against the wall. Arrgio's eyes widened having not expected such harsh treatment from one of his so called followers. Miles cut loose a deep growl his fangs bared as he steps closer. "I've had it with you. You've done more than enough to me and Phoenix…" A sadness enters his eyes at speaking the name he had avoided letting escape his lips. "…You're the monster and I will be the end of you once and for all." Arrigo quickly crawled backwards his strength fleeing him for a moment as he cowered. The anger in Miles's eyes was overpowering but soon Arrigo regained his senses. The two men were on their feet and throwing punches in a matter of seconds. Though Arrgio's reactions were slower he was much more skilled. But Miles was ready and used his speed and grace to finally corner the spoiled vampire. He carefully grabbed a sword from the wall and glared at the man hatefully. "I will be sure to tell the others you died with some honor.." At that he plunged the sword into Arrigo's chest piercing his heart and pinning him to the wall with the sword. As he let go of the sword to wipe the blood from his hands he heard someone opening the door. He quickly turned to catch eyes with a horrified Avery, a bunch of flowers tied carefully together being held in his hand. Avery dropped the flowers the petals scattering as they hit the floor. He quickly darted out of the office and disappeared into one of the many halls.

~*A few days later*~

Over the last few days the word of Arrigo's death spread over the city and other groups of vampires. Miles had done what he had set out to do five years ago and had taken over the clan. The only problem now was to find Phoenix and hope to the gods he was alright and not already a vampire. Miles called upon all of his sources trying every way he could to find Phoenix. Even if he was already changed he couldn't stand to find him and then lose him for such a foolish reason. He knew he would have to deal with Avery at some point but it didn't matter now. He only had eyes for Phoenix and in till he finally found him he would not sleep, eat, or think of anything else. He was a determined man and now that his first mission was done he had to complete the second. Otherwise he would never feel whole again.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: Guess what…..still don't own it..

~Chapter 9 Start~

~*With Phoenix*~

It has been a very long time. Longer than he could remember to keep track of. He had kept hope up for this long, giving small smiles when he heard rumors of Miles. He knew it would be over soon and he looked forward to seeing him again. The place he was sent to wasn't that different but both were cold and seemed hopeless without Miles at his side. Once he rumors of him taking over had reached him he was beyond happy though at the time he was serving one of the older vampires of the small clan. He let out a happy yip and before he could blink eyes were on him. He flushed deeply and scooted out of the room to celebrate on his own. He had been preparing to escape on his own if things had turned out badly. His bag was packed and now it was only a matter of waiting for Miles to find him. Over the years of working in this horrible place as a slave he had become quieter and more pale. He had been unable to cut his hair and the spikes were now gone. It was something he had gotten used to but with this hope he was hoping to return to something close to normal. He shivered at the coldness of the place and went to his room to hide in the stack of hay which was his bed since he got here. After a short while he dozed off peaceful dreams of a happy reunion and a hopeful future.

~*With Miles In His Office*~

Miles had started the search enforcing the rumors of what he had done to spread the word of his search. He needed to find Phoenix not only because he missed the other man but Avery was loose and could easily cause him harm. Z and Rebbecca were out searching. They had been against him at first but when they heard about what really happened to Phoenix they knew they should help. It had been only a couple weeks since Arrgio's death and they had gotten far in their search. They had recently gotten a lead telling them Phoenix was with a clan in the next city over. All Miles had to do was wait for Rebbecca and Z to return with Phoenix. He would have gone himself if it weren't for the fact he had to do some paperwork. He was used to the paperwork but it annoyed him to no end. He wanted to be with Phoenix now more than anything in this world. He even went as far as to feed every chance he got to make sure his control would be perfect. He was now used to being a vampire but he did not want to risk anything. He was just about to call and check up on the two girls. When he suddenly heard a knock at the door he spoke quickly for them to come in. He looked up to see something that made his half dead heart jump in his chest.


	10. The Universal Game: Mini Chapter

This is not an actualy chapter. Just a funny clip I'm adding to get a laugh.

* * *

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: Guess what…..still don't own it..

* * *

~Chapter 9.5 The Universal Game~

Phoenix had just been picked up by Rebbecca and Z he was excited to get back to Miles but he felt that something was off. When Rebbecca first saw him she gave him a tight hug and a pat on the back. Z simply watched and quirked a brow for some reason. Phoenix was quickly taken back to the original clan's area. He was rushed into the door and pushed in the door. He looked around seeing a couple of others around. He quickly walked through the halls following Z and Rebbecca. As he walked a couple of the male vampires walked up and slapped his ass causing him to blush slightly. A couple more doing it again one of them even winking at him with a smirk. This continued in till he reached the doorway looking around confused. Rebbecca quickly gave him another pat on the back and turned to leave him alone. Little did Phoenix know that Rebbecca had placed a small sign on his back that said "Ass tag! You're it!".


	11. Chapter 10

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Vampire

Disclaimer: Guess what…..still don't own it..

Almost at 1000 Hits!!

~Chapter 10 Start~

It was a moment to be remembered. A smile made it's way onto Edgeworth's face though he tried to suppress his happiness. He stood from his desk and calmly walked over knowing full well if he moved to quickly he would only scare Phoenix. As he came closer he was shocked when Phoenix pulled him into a tight embrace. Over the years Phoenix had lost weight. The work he did for the other clan was small but it kept him in shape. But the effect of being separated from other humans for so long began to wear on his mind. Both men had changed during their time apart and with yet another reunion they learned how to be themselves again. At least in front of each other.

The other two vampires had left the men to be alone. They had decided to set their plans into motion. Getting to work on dealing with Avery while the getting's good. Both of the girls knew it wasn't a time for rest and were off to the libraries for the night leaving the halls quiet and peaceful. The rest of the clan either out hunting or chilling out in their that moment of peace everything seemed hopeful, wonderful, right. Edgeworth wished with all of his might that a moment like that could last forever, but it wont. Once that thought hit his mind he was forced to frown. He carefully pulled away from Phoenix looking him in the eye. He asked the basic questions, "Are you alright? Do you need anything to eat? To drink? I have a room prepared for you when you're ready to sleep."

Phoenix laughed slightly at Miles. He answered the questions in order being careful not to worry the other man. "Yes I'm fine. I don't need anything right now. And thanks. I was starting to lose my mind back there being by myself." Phoenix let out a half hearted sigh running a hand through his over grown hair. He muttered softly without putting much thought into it. "I really need a hair cut…". Miles couldn't help but let a small chuckle slip at the stray comment. Not minding the new look but missing the spiky style from years past. When he took a chance to look at himself he noticed full well that he hadn't changed much. His taste in clothes was drastically altered over the years. His clothes were just as stylish as ever. Just darker, but could you ever blame him. You live in the dark, you become dark.

The night was almost over Miles leading Phoenix to his room before heading to his own room. He tried to keep him close. At least a door away. With the things going on you couldn't help but be paranoid. The uneasy shadows shifting around the roomand the chance of an old face appearing around any corner would scare anyone with something to lose.


End file.
